Carmel Knowledge
by kaya lizzie
Summary: What started as an innocent dual effort between Donnie and April to fix a computer ended up in not so innocent behavior. The love fest is interrupted with the opening of a door, and frantic and embarrassing explanations follow.
1. Prologue

Title: Carmel Knowledge

Author: kaya lizzie

Category: Humor/Suspense/Angst/Romance

Rated: "T" for adult content and sexual innuendo

Summary: What started as an innocent dual effort between Donnie and April to fix a computer ended up in not so innocent behavior. The love fest is interrupted with the opening of a door, and frantic and embarrassing explanations follow.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT or any other characters from the TMNT universe, Mr. Peter Laird of Mirage Studios does. ****I only own the storyline, and I am not making any money off of this story.**

A/N: This story is set in the New Toon universe, told mostly in Donnie's point of view, while also switching to 3rd person point of view. The title of this story is Casey Jones' misinterpretation of the phrase, "carnal knowledge." It is said that you have carnal knowledge of a person if you engage in behavior of the sexual nature. **Please note that while this fic has lots of steamy moments, it does NOT contain graphic sex, only innuendo.** Also, for the sake of this not being an "unlawful carnal knowledge of a minor" story, I have aged the turtles to 19, but April remains at 22.

I must thank the author Pacphys for input and inspiration. She is the reason I am writing this story. Many thanks, Pac!

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! As always, constructive criticism is welcome.

_Italics are characters thoughts._

* * *

**Prologue**

It started out as nothing, really. I caught her staring at me several times and on many occasions. She would smile briefly, embarrassed that I noticed her, and then quickly turn away. I didn't think much of it, or should I say, I tried not to. But my heart would soar, and I would be forced to stifle the lump I would get in my throat in reaction to that melting smile of hers.

As much as I tried to fight it, I couldn't help it; I fell in love with April.

Thoughts of her being with Casey crossed my mind, but then again, I never saw her look at him the way she looked at me.

I found myself working side by side with her on projects of the technical nature. A broken computer, a fried program; things that I knew for a fact that April was perfectly capable of fixing herself. But for some reason, I always got roped into helping her, and being the helper that I was, I didn't hesitate. However, it didn't take me long to realize that these things were merely excuses to have me at her side…alone.

If it wasn't those heart-melting glances, it was the "accidental" brushing of her body as she passed by me in the kitchen. When sitting at the computer, she would grab my arm in excitement at finally fixing the computer, and her electrifying grip would remain and cause me to swoon in my own excitement as well.

I may be young, but I'm not stupid. I knew what was going on, and every fiber of my being was trying to fight it. I couldn't allow myself to get involved with her, even if I did love her. But I could never build up the courage to call her bluff and confront her about what she was doing. She was never aware of the fact that she was the cause of many, many sleepless nights. No matter how I tried to drift off to sleep, I would toss and turn with thoughts of her touch or smile, and how I wished I could return the affection she was shrewdly showing me. She was torturing me and she didn't even know it…or did she? Was she trying to break me and make me lose my cool? Was that her intent all along?


	2. Chapter 1

See Prologue for Disclamer.

_Italics are characters thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Tonight wasn't supposed to be exciting or extraordinary. Mikey invited April and Casey over to watch a late night movie marathon, which was something that I wasn't too interested in. My computer was acting up, and I wanted to run a diagnostic program on it to hopefully find the problem. After briefly greeting April and Casey, I started to slink off silently to my room, praying that my absence would be unnoticed. I was wrong…

"Donnie, where are you going? The movie is about to start," April questioned me as she grabbed my arm, bringing my silent retreat to a defeated halt.

_Oh man…_

She stared at me with those pretty emerald eyes, and I felt that lump in my throat again which made me turn my head to keep her from seeing my reaction.

"Uh..um.." I stammered as I passed my free hand over my head nervously.

_Yeah Donnie, you're a top notch linguistic genius alright._

"You'll have to excuse me, April. My computer's on the fritz right now and I want to fix it tonight." I looked over her shoulder and nodded in the direction of the T.V. "I'm not much into those movies anyway."

Her mouth broke into a sly smile, and this time, I couldn't look away.

"In that case, let's go work on your computer together." She shrugged a shoulder in the direction of the T.V. "Honestly, I wasn't that interested in the movie marathon either."

"You weren't?"

"No, I came so you could feed me popcorn while I rested my head in your lap."

My jaw dropped and started to tremble. She noticed my reaction and laughed innocently.

"Just kidding, now come on. Let's go see about that computer."

We walked up in silence, and before I followed April into my room, I glanced down at my family who was gathered round the T.V. Leo must have felt my glance upon him, because he quickly looked up in my direction with a surprised and then quizzical look on his face.

_Oh boy, this doesn't look good. An explanation is in order or I am gonna be ragged about this for weeks._

I stepped into my room and headed for the desk as April was standing in front of my computer, trying to bring it to life. I snatched a piece of paper and wrote quickly, "We're fixing the computer. Will be down when we're finished." I wrapped the note around the pen and stepped back out onto the balcony. With Leo still looking up at me, I threw the pen and paper down, and it landed neatly in the big bowl of popcorn on the table, but not without sending a neat little wave of popcorn over the edge of the bowl. Seeing his popcorn invaded by my makeshift missile, Mikey stood up and glared in my direction.

"Hey dude, what's the big idea?"

Leo retrieved the missile from the depths of the popcorn and unraveled the paper, ignoring the layer of spilt popcorn on the table. Everyone fell silent and awaited to hear what it was about. Leo read the paper silently and handed the note to Splinter.

"Donnie and April are fixing his computer. They'll be down when they're finished," Leo reported flatly.

Splinter nodded approvingly and Mikey sat down, still mumbling about his popcorn being invaded. Raph leaned over and swatted Mikey on the head.

"Owww, Raph! What was that for?" Mikey whined.

"Put a sock in it, it was jus' a stupid pen an' paper," Raph grumbled as Mikey rubbed his head in defeat.

Casey shrugged his shoulders and said, "Those two geeks don't know how to let go of tha' computer stuff. Too bad, they're missin' out on a killa movie."

If Casey knew what was about to happen in my room, he would have never acted as nonchalantly as he did.

When I stepped into my room, I was greeted with the sight of April on her hands and knees underneath the desk, her backside looming dangerously in the air. I stood for a moment and chuckled, thinking that was a very precarious position to be in. She must have heard me chuckling, for her head shot to the side to glare at me in mock offensiveness.

"Enjoying the view, are we?" she asked while arching an eyebrow in the way that I secretly adored.

I put my hand to my mouth to keep from laughing, "Hey, I am a male after all. It would be a shame to let that view go without admiring it." _Wait a minute, where in blazes am I going with this?_

She grinned mischievously at my response. It appeared that she liked where this was headed, and quite honestly, I began to regret opening my mouth. That lump in my throat returned, and I put a hand to my throat in an attempt to make it go down.

She blew a piece of her hair out of her face and asked impatiently, "Well are you gonna help me or stare at me?"

I quickly jumped on the opportunity to bring the situation back to seriousness, and I moved closer to the computer to assist. Not able to help but stare at her rear still hiked up in the air, I attempted to distract myself and asked, "What exactly are you doing down there anyway?"

She started to get up, but in her ascent, she hit her head on the bottom of the desk, and moaned in pain. I watched my computer screen come to life as she finally stood erect and continued to rub her aching head.

"I was unplugging your computer since the stupid reset button on the hard drive refuses to restart."

She turned to the computer to watch it reboot, and then turned to me.

"So what's it doing, Donnie?" she asked as I noticed the infamous "blue screen of death" manifest itself on my screen, announcing the halt of the start-up.

I frowned and pointed to my screen, "That."

She turned around quickly to see the cause of my disappointment.

"Hmm, that is a problem. For that to happen during start-up, it is a bad sign indeed."

She brushed off a stray piece of hair that dangled lazily in her face and wiped off her brow. I could make out a small collection of sweat starting to form on various parts of her porcelain face.

"Are you hot?" I asked innocently as I grabbed for the small fan on my desk.

"Yes, and in more ways than one," she answered in a different tone of voice as I pressed the power button for the fan. I froze in place, shocked by her words.

_So she's finally gonna let the cat out of the bag._

I turned to meet her seductive smile, and without a word, she peeled off her sweater to reveal that tank top that conformed to her body so neatly. I inhaled deeply and held my breath as she approached me, her seductive smile still intact, and her body swaying with every step.

I suddenly became aware of the compromising situation we were in, and I started to back away from her, not realizing that my desk would soon hinder my desperate retreat.

_There's no way this can happen, I can't let it. She can't let it. Good grief, she's older than me, she knows better!!_

My shell made a thud sound as it hit the corner of my desk, and I jerked at the sound. Her smile widened and she raised a hand to my shoulder.

"This was a great cover, Donnie, coming to your room to fix the computer. Now we can finally do what we really intended to do, what we've both been dreaming about doing for a long time," she crooned as she began to stroke the top of my shoulder.

My eyes widened and I spoke to defend myself, "Honestly April, I was sincere about fixing the computer. I had no intention of anything else happening."

Her smile melted and she pouted, her red lips protruded outward and teased me with their fullness.

"Come now, Donnie, you mean to tell me you've never dreamed of touching me?" she challenged with the arch of her brow.

I swallowed hard and spoke, my voice cracking under the strain, "That's something I'm afraid to admit to at the moment, given the circumstances."

She threw back her head and laughed, leaning over and shutting the door silently as she continued to massage my shoulder with the other hand.

"Perhaps you should stop being afraid, stop dreaming about it and just do it….right now," she offered as she grabbed my hand and rested it on the side of her face.

I felt the smoothness of her face against my rough and calloused hand, and it felt like I dreamed it would, like I hoped it would. I smiled at the sensation of my hand melting into her face. She closed her eyes and guided my hand in an up and down motion along the side of her face, and a little moan escaped her parted lips.

"Donnie, I've been waiting for this for so long," she sighed as she lowered her hand away and I continued stroking the side of her face. Instinctively, my other hand came up to the other side of her face, and I began to caress that side as well.

I began to feel my skin prickle with sweat as a heat wave washed over my entire body.

_This is crazy. We can't do this. I have to stop touching her, or I won't be able to stop_.

I started to pull my hands away, but she opened her eyes in a panic and her hands flew up to mine to keep them glued to her face.

"No, Donnie," she pleaded with wanting eyes.

I looked at her intently as our eyes fixed in a serious stare. My will-power was near depleated and my knees threatened to collapse under me.

I responded with the last shred of my resistance, "April, we can't do this. I don't want to hurt you. If I don't stop now, I won't be able to stop what will happen…"

She smiled as she brought her face closer to mine, our lips only inches away from each other.

"Please don't stop, Donnie," she whispered before she pressed her lips to mine.

* * *

Chapter 2 coming soon! Thanks for reading! 


	3. Chapter 2

See Prologue for Disclaimer.

_Italics are characters thoughts._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Yeah, kick that lizard dude's butt!" Mikey screeched at the T.V. screen. Popcorn began spilling over the bowl in his lap like a waterfall as he began whooping and pumping his fists in time to the dueling monsters on the screen.

"Pipe down, spaz," Raph grumbled as he threw a throw pillow at his over-excited brother. "It's jus' a stupid movie."

Mikey swatted the pillow away and huffed unapprovingly at his brother but Casey came to his defense, "Meh, you're just mad cuz your hero lizard is getting his butt served to him on a platter, Raph."

Raph rolled his eyes and was about to reply but was interrupted by sound. Almost too muffled to detect, Raph strained to listen and realized he wasn't imagining it. There was a slight pause, and then he heard it again. And again.

And again, a bit louder than the last.

Confused, he looked around to see if the others had heard it. Glancing over at Casey and Mikey, it was obvious that they were oblivious to everything but the movie. Hearing the noise again, he looked at Leo and was met with a similar curious stare. Raph's brow furrowed in thought as he glanced at Splinter to see if he had noticed.

Splinter's eyes began to glaze over in boredom as it became apparent that the duel between the monsters on the screen wasn't going to be coming to an end anytime soon. He lifted his cup of tea to take a sip, but paused as the unfamiliar sound finally reached his ears. He raised his head in the direction of Donnie's room, strained to listen briefly, but shrugged his shoulders as he dismissed it. Taking a sip of tea, he reclined farther into his chair, clearly unconcerned as to what the noise was about.

Unsatisfied with Splinter's lack of curiosity, Leo strained to listen to the unfamiliar sounds. At first it sounded like April, but then it sounded like Donnie. Then back to April and then to Donnie again. Their voices sounded strange, April's voice was a bit higher and Donnie's voice was a bit lower. Not understanding what they were doing that would cause their voices to deviate from their normal tones, he could only listen and hope that he would be able to understand what they were saying.

Resting his tea cup on the saucer in his lap, Leo turned to look at Raph who surprised him with eyes full of recognition. Before he could question Raph on his sudden revelation, they were interrupted by the loudest sound yet. It was a bit muffled, but the words were unmistakable.

"**OH DONNIE! YES!"**

Leo's legs twitched in shock, causing his tea to spill all over his legs and drip onto the chair and floor. Raph, caught in mid-swallow of his drink, sent a plume of fine mist as he spewed his mouthful of liquid across the room. Splinter stiffened in his chair and his whiskers began twitching in annoyance at the disturbance.

Casey turned his head briefly towards Donnie's room and rolled his eyes.

"Man, I'll never understand how April finds fixing computers to be THAT exciting. Geez, it's just a stupid machine."

Mikey chuckled, "Yeah, Donnie's the same way. When he fixes something around here, he acts like he just discovered a new planet or something."

Without a word to anyone, Splinter rose from his chair and made his way to the stairs as Leo and Raph exchanged all-knowing glances. If Donnie and April are doing what they think they are doing, they're going to be in big trouble.

Noting the continued obliviousness of Mikey and Casey, Raph scooted to the end of the couch to converse with Leo in private.

"They're gonna get in so much trouble, and there ain't no way we can warn them that Splinter's coming," Raph said.

Leo frowned, "Well, there's nothing we can do from here. They're both adults, they'll have to face the consequences of their actions." Leo shook his head in disbelief as he continued, "I just can't believe they would do this, and here….with a house full of people."

Raph shrugged, "Well, I do believe they would do this. Donnie and April have had this silent vibe between 'em for awhile now. But yeah, it's kinda ballsy of them to be doing that sort 'a thing here."

Leo stared at Raph and said, "What vibe? April and Casey are a couple, Raph. Even if they had some kind of crush on each other, I refuse to believe that they would do something like this. It's …..irresponsible."

Raph smirked, "Well, that maybe true Leo, but the vibe between the two is very strong. I'm just wondering if this is their first time at it."

"Raph!" Leo gasped in embarrassment.

Mikey looked up to fuss at Leo when he noticed Splinter was gone.

"Hey dudes, where'd Splinter go? Don't tell me he's crashing the party already!"

Raph and Leo exchanged nervous looks. "Uh no, Mikey, he's uh….he just went to check up on uh, Donnie and April," Leo said as he passed a shaking hand over his head.

Mikey grinned, "Good, they've been playing long enough. They need to hurry up and finish so they can get their butts down here to watch the next movie!"

Raph gasped and covered his mouth to stifle a laugh and Leo simply shook his head at the innocent irony of what Mikey said.

Leo looked upstairs in time to see Splinter standing silently in front of Donnie's door. He held his breath as he saw Splinter reach for the doorknob. Leo ribbed Raph in the arm and motioned towards Splinter.

"This is it," he whispered, "the beginning of the end."

* * *

Chapter 3 coming soon! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
